Marcus Fenix
"Then... I want to become a Gear too!" :— Marcus to Adam Born to Adam and Elain Fenix , Marcus Michael Fenix is a nine year old living in Tyrus on the Fenix Estate, who serves as the main protagonist of both films, and is the best friend of Dom . He is voiced by Arcanum Order . Personal Background (2.0) Marcus was raised by Adam and Elain Fenix, where his mother would often take him on trips to the mall so he could explore. As Marcus got older, he began to understand why his father was getting deployed, and would get upset whenever Adam's deployment date neared. Marcus is later invited to dinner at the Santiago household. One day, Marcus was waiting in the library reading a map book of Kashkur when his parents arrived. Adam asked for Marcus to go on a walk, and discussed with him why he was leaving hence Marcus asked. Adam explained that being a Gear meant going where you're sent and watching out for your friends in battle. Marcus then decided he wanted to become a Gear as well. Adam mentioned they would not need him as the war would be over, and began taking the discouraged Marcus to the garden. He then mentioned that Elain discovered some monsters, where Marcus protested monsters weren't real. Marcus later goes to dinner at the Santiago's, where Eva gets a phonecall that Elain has gone missing. Marcus skips school the next day, and is later found sitting at the lake by Dom and Carlos. Marcus tells them that he doesn't think his mom's returning, and that his dad will not give him copious amounts of information. This causes Marcus to become distant to his father, and ends up spending a few weeks with the Santiagos. The child enlistment project began, and Carlos had already enlisted. This encourages Marcus once again, and he and Dom later enlisted on their own at school the next day. Marcus then tells his dad what he's done; Adam asked if Carlos was the one that made him do it, but Marcus convinced him it was what he's always wanted. Carlos later told Adam he'd do his best to keep Marcus safe. Adam knew he couldn't stop Marcus now, and decided to support him. Skeptical, Marcus goes through with the project. After recruitment (2.0) Marcus arrives at night with Carlos and Dom, but Carlos is later separated and put into a different squad. Marcus and Dom were assigned to Delta together along with Minh Young Kim , Michael Barrick, Anthony Carmine , and Tai Kaliso . Initially the platoon was to be ran by someone else, but hence Bernadette Mataki and the other eldest members were reassigned, the job was sent to no other than Major Victor Hoffman . Marcus briefly meets Anya Stroud - an independent little girl his age who lifts his spirits by reassuring him not to be nervous. Marcus and Dom usually end up sticking together most of the movie, while the rest of Delta would normally scatter around the base with other friends. Anthony Carmine would sometimes follow Marcus and Dom, but sometimes they'd kick him out of their group merely because he was younger and got on their nerves. Marcus and Dom eventually meet Baird and Cole at lunch, where they're introduced to the Chevy Brothers. They're eventually told to stay away from the Chevy Brothers- especially Alex . While Dom shows disdain to Baird for the most part, Marcus appreciates the company as he isn't nearly as irritating as Carmine, albeit Dom could disagree. Marcus spends most of his free time with Dom, Carmine, Baird, Cole, and sometimes Dizzy during the day. He is eventually shown the Sugar Shack and meets Morgan and Fordyce , where he later realizes it's not a place he wants to associate himself with. Marcus frequently writes to his mother, unsure of where the letters were actually sent out at all, albeit it is evident his father had received the first one. Marcus finds out about his mother's death the next night during a personal phone call, and is the only time Marcus cries on screen. This is also one of the first times Hoffman shows any sentience for any of the children, a sign of his design flaw. He gets into a fight with Alex later on, and it is put to a stop by Baird. Personality Marcus is rather stoic and intelligent for his age, and is mostly reserved to himself. Unlike Dom, he's usually not intimidated by the child project entirely. He is serious natured, but is easy to accept friendship. He's generally much more open minded when compared to other characters in the film. Appearance Marcus is a white male who stands at about 4'10", with short spikey black hair and light blue eyes. His hair is shorter than it was in the original film. In the original film he had shagy black hair, he also had black eyes like almost every other character. He also had rosy cheeks. Notes *In the original film, Marcus says his parents had divorced which is not canon. This was changed to the true canon story in [http://gear-babies.wikia.com/wiki/Gear_Babies_2.0 2.0], where Elain dies in the Hollow doing research. *Instead of Adam finding Elain dead in the Hollow, Marcus finds her dead in their home in the original. *Marcus is shown to be more confident in the original film, where in 2.0 he is portrayed to be stoic and lonely. This is also made clear with the stark contrast between voice acting, done by the same person. *Instead of not knowing his dad, it was changed in 2.0 to the true canon story where Marcus and his father have a dysfunctional relationship. *While Marcus looks up to Cole and Hoffman somewhat in the original, he only looks up to Carlos in 2.0. *In the original Marcus builds a friendly relationship with Hoffman when discussing his father, but in 2.0 this never happens, where Marcus merely tolerates him. *Instead of defending Anthony Carmine most of the time like in the original, Marcus finds him annoying as well in the remake. *Marcus builds a stronger relationship with Baird in 2.0 rather than in the original. * Overall Marcus has much less dialogue in 2.0, but much more of an impact regardless. Memorable Quotes * "To protect everyone? You mean, you get to be a hero!?" * "Dom you're an idiot." * "Do you ever stop talking?" * "I don't like surprises..."